The PFC technology can vary a power factor of a frequency variation controller, or reduce the harmonic current existing in the frequency variation product, thereby reducing the harm caused by the harmonic current. In related art, the software high-frequency PFC technology based on single-chip microcomputer has been widely used, in which, carrier modulation technology using a fixed carrier frequency makes the generated interference spectrum mainly distributing near the higher harmonic frequency of the carrier frequency.